


and i would do it for you

by rxginamills



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxginamills/pseuds/rxginamills
Summary: Bilbo saves Thorin's life by killing Azog on his own.





	and i would do it for you

Bilbo Baggins' head is throbbing.

He has found his head throbbing quite often recently, so really it's nothing new.

He feels his head with his hand. There's a little, aching bump on the side of his head where he was hit when the goblins came at him, Dwalin and Thorin. That's all he remembers.

Bilbo is then startled by a loud shout coming from the nearby frozen river. And there's only one person in Middle-Earth who shouts like that, with that voice.

"Thorin," Bilbo breathes. He hadn't even thought about the dwarf before he heard him shout. He must be in trouble.

Bilbo forces himself up from the ground and grabs his little sword. Ravenhill is emtpy; he's alone. Thorin is somewhere out there and he needs his help.

"Thorin! Thorin, I'm coming!" Bilbo yells as he starts to run to the direction of the voice.

Thorin doesn't hear him. He doesn't hear the panic in Bilbo's voice. He's too busy being locked in a dance of death with the great pale orc, Azog the Defiler himself.

"You will not win," Thorin growls, putting all the muscle he has into pushing Azog's massive sword away.

"I have already won," Azog utters victoriously in his orc tongue. Something Thorin will never understand or know how to speak. But he doesn't want to. He's grown tired of orcs and he wants to get rid of this one fast.

Bilbo arrives to the scene only to see Azog suddenly grab Thorin in a strong grip and slam him against the ice. The hobbit's heart is beating hard in his chest. There is no way he's going to let the dwarf he loves die. There is no way he is going to leave Bilbo without knowing about his feelings.

Bilbo has to think quick. Thorin is going to die if he doesn't act fast so he makes a risky desicion: he's going to attack Azog.

Grasping his sword, his Sting, Bilbo proceeds to run towards the orc. Something in the back of his head is listing all the facts. Azog is double his size, much stronger and he wields deadly weapons. Bilbo can't knock him down by pushing him away from Thorin, he's way too weak for that, but it will be enough to distract him.

And so Bilbo slams his entire body against Azog's side with a loud yell, causing his foot move from where it's placed on top of Thorin's ribcage. Thorin gasps in some air as his lungs are freed once more and he scrambles away, laying in a weak little ball, pain going through every single muscle in his body.

"Who dares to — it's you! The filthy halfling from the Shire has come to the rescue of Thorin Oakenshield!" Azog almost laughs in Bilbo's face.

"As long as I'm here you will not touch him," Bilbo threatens. He is absolutely terrified, terrified out of his mind, and he sees no positive outcome for this situation, but he doesn't show it to Azog. He doesn't have to. Azog knows anyway.

"Let the game begin," Azog grins menacingly and runs at Bilbo, his sword-arm raised high up in the air. Bilbo ducks under his arm and runs further away. Dodging and ducking and avoiding getting hit wouldn't keep him alive forever, but it's all he has at the moment.

Bilbo keeps avoiding Azog's deadly blade, scared for his life each moment the sword misses his throat just by inches. He sees a window and uses it to slice off one of Azog's fingers, causing him to roar in pain.

"Yeah? Yeah? How does that feel, huh?" Bilbo taunts Azog. The angry orc comes running at him and Bilbo doesn't react quick enough; his shoulder is scratched by the massive blade. He feels a sharp sting and a little bit of blood but it's not too bad — thank god for the mithril he's wearing.

"You know the only thing this will lead to is your death," Azog tells Bilbo. He tries to block out the scary voice; he doesn't even know what Azog is saying.

Bilbo is running out of ideas. Sting isn't big enough to do proper damage to Azog; he has massive armor covering almost all of his body. Bilbo needs something better — Thorin's sword!

In sheer panic Bilbo begins to run towards the spot where Thorin had previously been laying.

"Where is the sword?" he whispers to himself. Then he notices a glint in a pile of snow and lets out a breath of relief. He sticks Sting in the ground and grabs Thorin's sword. It's big and much heavier than Bilbo had expected. He turns around so that he's facing Azog, who's standing further away from him, breathing heavily.

And then Azog runs. He runs towards Bilbo, sword raised. His intentions are clear: after this movement Bilbo would be dead and Azog would get to finish Thorin Oakenshield once and for all.

Bilbo is sweating. His hands are shaking. The massive orc is running at him. Bilbo is quite sure he's going to die. Azog is going to pierce his chest and toss him aside like a doll.

As Azog gets closer and closer, the fear in Bilbo grows. Just as he and Azog are about to collide, he takes his aim, uses all the strength he has to lift up the sword and closes his eyes tightly, expecting to feel searing pain. Instead he hears a loud thump and he's pushed back so much that he almost falls. Bilbo opens his eyes. Azog has run into the blade.

Bilbo lets out a stunned laugh as Azog falls back, eyes wide. The orc falls on the ground and stops all movement.

Azog the Defiler is dead.

Bilbo fights back tears as he places his hand on his mouth. He's not dead. The tiny hobbit has actually survived from what he thought would lead him into his death with 100% certainty. Bilbo then looks at the bloody sword in his hand and then tosses it aside, running to find Thorin.

The poor dwarf is cold, weak and beaten; curled up against a pile of snow. Bilbo grabs his arm and turns him around to face him.

"Bilbo?" Thorin breathes shakily.

"I'm here. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere," Bilbo pulls him just a bit closer.

"Azog?"

"He's dead. I - I killed him, Thorin," Bilbo can't believe it himself. Thorin lets out a small, shaky laugh.

"You? You killed Azog the Defiler?"

Bilbo smiles, "I'm also finding it very hard to believe."

Thorin's own smile soon drops, "Fili? Oh, no, Fili...I need to get to him, he was murdered by that filth! And Kili, where is my sister-son — "

Thorin starts to get up from the ground and lets out a loud roar of pain. Bilbo stops him from moving any more.

"Shh, my king, don't move. We'll search for Kili once we've gotten you somewhere safe." he tells the worried dwarf. Thorin has barely any strength left so he can't help but agree with Bilbo.

The two are silent for a moment. Neither has any words to say. Bilbo is still overwhelmed; going through the battle in his head. Then Thorin speaks, cutting his thought.

"Why did you save me?"

"What?" Bilbo almost laughs at the question.

"You could've left me. You could've avoided almost certain death and left me here. After everything I put you through you had the chance to do the right thing: save yourself. Why did you come?"

"I had to do the right thing. Save you," Bilbo smiles at Thorin, "And...well, I didn't want you to die before you know that I am, in fact, absolutely crazy for you."

Thorin laughs. It makes Bilbo feel warm. He's just confessed his feelings to the dwarf king and his heart is beating terribly fast, but Thorin has laughed. And it is genuine laughter.

"Not the most romantic moment to confess your feelings for me but I appreciate an honest man." Thorin says with a glint in his eyes. Bilbo's heart swells.

"Any chances you might feel the same way?" Bilbo blushes.

"Loads of chances, Master Baggins, loads. But I'm afraid I need medication and sleep before I can take any of them."

Bilbo is delighted at this information: he has a chance with Thorin. But he agrees with him. Thorin needs rest before he can think clearly. He has to get some energy and he's not going to get it in the pile of snow. Bilbo smiles and grabs Thorin's hand confidently.

"Well, let's get you out of here then. I recall seeing some eagles fly by earlier..."


End file.
